


Promise

by shangxindexiaoxiaoyou



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou/pseuds/shangxindexiaoxiaoyou
Summary: 在梦里我们是真是相爱的，现实却总是遗憾
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Promise

promise  
一，  
我一直以为自己在做梦。  
有的时候我会梦见一列火车，而我好像坐在蓝鲸光滑的背上，这列火车非常的长，永远看不到末尾，它像在云端又像在地狱行进。上面都是些怪模怪样的东西，一个长得跟蜈蚣一样的女人从过道爬过去，两个手撑在地上，膝盖和腰一拱一拱的；许多只陶瓮从我眼前飞来飞去，它们样式不一，有的是精致的磨砂金色，有的只有一层薄薄的釉，闪烁着黯淡的光彩；有耳朵很长的男人，耳垂拖到地上，已经磨出了血，我想提醒他，因为地面上已经留下了一道长长的血痕，而我一开口，梦就醒了。  
有的时候，我梦见家里突然间来了很多人，他们穿着黑衣服，举着黑色小伞，因为屋外在下雨，屋里起了雾，客人们的衣服上的水汽在火焰里炙烤升腾着，他们祝我得到了幸福——这是订婚当天的情景，我不停的数，总发现少了一个人。  
更多的时候，我会梦见空无一人的球场，那里曾举行过一场很激烈的球赛，不过早已散场，但我仍能听见欢呼声，听见看台上来去匆匆的脚步声，听见皮球重重撞到门框上的声音，无数声音在我耳边围绕，我在梦里醒了又醒，仿佛在球场上驰骋的人不是别人，正是我自己。  
这时候，会有一个人出现在我面前，他称呼我为罗伯特。

我是罗伯特，虽然有时候我会忘记。  
他不肯说出他的名字，所以我疑心自己见过或听说过他，而他恰巧不希望我知道。  
“我是……偶然间迷路到了这里，总有一天我会找到离开这里的路，而你必然会忘记我，所以，不如永远不知道。”  
“但我已经遇见了你，这一点不可更改。”  
他指着地上的草地说：  
“你不能让它立刻枯萎或是长得像树一样高，就像我无法选择自己是否出现在谁的梦里。”  
“如果你出现在我的梦里，那么我可以让你做任何事。”我对着不知何时从地上出现的足球说道，“如果我命令你‘踢一脚球’，你就会照办。”但我还没开口，梦就结束了。  
“我刚刚发现自己能知道你在想什么，罗伯特先生，听说你能命令我做任何事情，所以请让我看看您卑鄙的一面。”  
“等等，我不会和你吵架，”我对着自己的梦解释着：  
“你非常累的时候是不会做梦，就是拥有梦境，你所希望的也是平和的梦，比如说，在这里，我想带你去看看一座花园，里面开满了郁金香，这是我偶然路过的地方，在梦里我仍然很想去一次。”  
我听到一个声音说：  
“有的时候，这里会下雨，我会在顶棚下面避雨，但我不能走上看台，也不能离开这片草地。”  
我想开口，却想起了遗失的梦。  
他把球踢到我脚下。  
于是我把球传给他，他轻轻地一拨，球转出一个弧线，消失在雾蒙蒙的球场中央，这时我听到门柱嘭的一声巨响。  
欢呼声立即响起，掌声经久不息。  
“所以我走向你，向你表示祝贺，但你却往后退，非常惊恐，我不说话，梦就不会结束，我对接触到你一直抱有强烈的愿望，在梦里，我不知道怎么克制自己的情绪。”  
所以你背过身转身就跑，跑到那么快，可我觉得一定追的上你，因为雾不够大，我能看清你的位置，而你背过身，一定不知道我会从哪里跑过来。所以我们围着跑道跑起来，一切变得越来越模糊，可你的身影却越来越近，因为你很犹豫，要不要把我一把推开，于是我真的抓住了你的衣角，这时候梦又结束了。  
“从这里开始，我再也没有梦见过你，大约有一个月之久，但我又做了许多不同的梦。”  
最深刻的一次，就是在一艘邮轮上，我明明看到你就在这艘船上面，你很年轻，穿着剪裁最简单的黑色西装，但我想起你不能离开你的球场，所以我知道一定不是你。  
我开始放任自己，在梦里，我变成了你的爱慕者，但我知道你有一个男朋友，我不着急，因为我在等你男朋友犯错，果然，一个晚上你醉醺醺的跑过来，说他离开你了。  
马尔科喝醉的时候并不明显，他脸不发红，也不会醉得大吼大叫，只是话变多了，马尔科拉着罗伯特的胳膊，说自己有多么希望他会过得更好，他要有自己的事业，听到最后罗伯特生气了，因为罗伯特不喜欢看到马尔科难过，但他同样不肯让马尔科看出来，只是竭尽全力安慰他。  
罗伯特是一个不怎么会讲话的人，他不是没有口才，只是太沉默了，内向不容易改，他结结巴巴的说完，马上怀疑自己是不是喝醉了，因为马尔科看着他吃吃的笑，口齿不清，头发衬衣都被酒弄湿了，都是这群畜生，衣冠禽兽，满船上都是，趁着他喝醉了碰他，用沾过破铜烂铁的手，用搅着黄汤狂药的手，罗伯特想到让他们的手都断掉——都断掉！动脉里的血嘭的一下喷出来，洗干净这脏浊，佛不渡人人自渡，自己渡自己，干净了吗？果然一阵刀枪剑戟，叮叮咚咚，韧带拉韧带，骨头磕骨头！罗伯特用手捂上马尔科的眼睛，来说说你听到了什么，说对了陪你玩。  
他说，他听到有人在唱《Rose》  
I need your love.I'm a broken rose.  
I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain，  
with your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me，  
I wanna need your love  
“这首歌多老了？”  
“比你年纪小。”  
“你从哪里听到呢？”  
“我突然想到的。”  
罗伯特与马尔科的对话往往没有结局，也没有因果，他们两个人不在一个维度里。  
“不需要这样，罗伯特。”  
梦境总是猝不及防的开始，罗伯特和人吵架了，他气得昏昏沉沉，直接躺在床上睡着了，肚子里空空荡荡，脑子里满满当当，梦却在这样狭小的缝隙里挤入。  
“哦，原来，你喜欢上一个和你完全不一样的人，可在内心深处，你丝毫不认为你们俩不是一类人，有时候，你甚至以为你和他变成了同一个人。”  
“你希望被他重视，成为他独一无二的存在，可他似乎一点不在意，因为他朋友太多了，你完全相反。”  
是这样的，我在心里悄悄附和他，他笑了。  
“我好想离开这个地方，因为这里好孤独，我一个人总是孤零零的坐在草地上，等待着球赛开场，可不知道为什么，怎么也等不到。”  
你可以，顺着我的梦境，一起去别的地方。我在心里回答，有一列列车，你只要等到到站的那一天，这样你就可以在那里下车，这样，你就可以去别的地方……  
可是，这不行啊。  
因为我要等球赛开始啊，他调皮的笑了笑，脸上漾起了笑纹。

我可不可以叫你马尔科。

我提出这样一个遥远的回答，没有回应，因为马尔科没有来，球场里下雪了，雪盖得很厚，像一层层被子铺在地上，我坐在雪地上，学并不怎样冷，几乎与我的体温一样。  
我默默计算着和他遇见的次数，二十八次，三十一次，或许一次都没有遇到过，他的影子只是落在雪地上的小小的洞，是雪花忘记填满的地方，也许是我不停幻灭又不断拼凑起的印象。  
“因为你想弄明白很多事，但很多事总是没有答案，你把雪花拨开又盖起，看到的只是残留在记忆里的春天的景象，那里草叶永远是青葱的、永远不会枯黄的，散发着薄荷的香味，但你为什么又把它们盖好呢？”  
“靠雪被取暖，它们会度过这个冬天的。”  
二，  
罗伯特有过不顺心、不快乐的日子，但现在有一件事情要去办：  
他头痛。  
这件事情一拖再拖，因为总有比它重要的事情排在前面，罗伯特童年时跳房子也有这么认真，一个格子一个格子的跳过去，上面用粉笔写着一，二，三，四，五。  
罗伯特自己的事情是排在最后面的，他记不清自己做了什么事，有时刚刚吃过饭还要再吃一顿，穿上的夹克还要套上一件皮衣，皮鞋打了两层蜡，手机又忘带了。  
明明记得自己在听歌，明明音乐确定无疑的传到他耳朵里，明明他可以记起上一句歌词  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
Don't wake me I'm not dreaming  
但他的耳机并没有连上，罗伯特把耳机捏在手里，另一头空空的，飘荡在冬天灰色的风里——  
罗伯特能看到空气的颜色。  
九月初，罗伯特才能意识到这点，他告诉马尔科天空的颜色，不是天蓝，不是浅蓝，不是靛青，是一层粉色，一层黄色，一层紫色的烟雾叠起来的颜色，下一秒罗伯特以为他会笑。  
“我有一次，告诉别人柜子上有一块银色的斑点，因为昨天上面放过一把手枪，手枪的颜色就会留在上面，还有，我告诉他们水里有红色的气泡，因为下面有鱼游过……”  
“有没有人告诉你这是通感呢？”  
“就是，你会把一些东西感受成另一种东西，把看到的变成听到的，听到的变成尝到的，很久之后你会……”  
罗伯特没有告诉他，自己遇到过粉红的雪，是在今年的一月一日，罗伯特孤独、沉默着离开机场，他把手揣进口袋里。这时，突然下起了粉色的雪，没有风，雪自然而然的飘落，落进路上的缝隙，屋顶的瓦砾，还有罗伯特的鼻尖，他闻到了雪的气味，是被火烤热的橙子的气味，又香又冷。罗伯特当然不愿意他们在梦里，再感受到橙子雪寂寞的，酸楚的情感。  
浑身都在疼，脑袋也不算什么了，一顶西瓜皮一样的帽子扣在头上，接着是饮料瓶，医生扣上盖子。罗伯特觉得自己变成了一个橙子，准备榨成汁，再过筛掉果渣果粒，果核果皮，留下了罗伯特的精华，兑上小苏打，灌二氧化碳气体，接着医生把印着营养成分表和广告的宣传纸给罗伯特。  
自己贴在身上，然后坐到货架上，坐在最前面，这样你就能最快被喝掉了。一边想着，罗伯特一边笑起来，这是马尔科在梦里给他看过的情景，里面的碳酸饮料瓶上真的印着罗伯特的照片。  
“没有球赛看，我们看电影吧。”  
罗伯特很想问他究竟应该怎样称呼他，你好陌生人，你好朋友 ，你好旅行者。  
你好，追梦人。  
“而你何尝又不是如此呢，因为我已经要离开了，但是在潜意识里，你总是紧紧抓着我不放，所以除了你的梦境，我没有别的能去的地方。”  
“你非常想做梦，非常想梦见我，还有你自己，在梦境与长波睡眠之间有一个桥梁，你把它封住了，所以你总是睡不好，头越来越痛……”  
“一定得是我们两个人，有第三个人在这里，你就会生气，我好为难，罗伯特，因为我很孤独，我好想看到比赛开始的时候，一阵一阵的欢呼声朝我拥来，我会觉得我拥有了整个世界。”  
接着他捂住头，  
“罗伯特，我的头也很痛。”  
罗伯特醒了。  
他梦见马尔科沿着街道慢慢走去，天气很热，远处的房屋已然变形，扭曲着，像在飞奔狂吼，所有的店铺大门都紧锁，路尽头的医院广场，人非常多。  
马尔科来到一张手术台前，上面有一只巨人的机械手臂，上面握着一张盾牌，马尔科躺在手术台上，医生手里多了一张片子。  
你看，已经发育成型了……嗯对，是一个胚胎，发育的很健康，已经十二周了……要拿掉吗，拿掉的话要尽快，需要开药吗？  
我看到你，那么喜欢这个孩子，你睡觉时还在抚摸着肚子，一边微笑着，孩子……孩子……他在长大，一天比一天长大。  
因为他是我们的孩子，像我们两个，是金色头发蓝色眼睛，或是黑发绿眼睛，是又高又瘦，像我们两个结合在一起，是上天赐予我们的礼物，是幸福到无以复加，是我们两个人的……是全部，所有，唯一……  
你流了好多血，床单被染成鲜红。孩子没有了，你说，罗伯特，不好意思给你添麻烦了，我会把这件事处理好……你气消了吗，消了就坐下吧，你可以再彻底一点，真的，我不恨你。”  
罗伊斯退了一步捂住脸，他没看他，只是咬咬牙。而莱万下一秒就后悔了，他关上门，想开口说一句道歉的话，或者立刻打开门跑出去，可他做不到。  
天完全是黑的，马尔科站在柜子前切菜，土豆切成块，洋葱切丝，蒜压碎，一起放进小锅里，下面是微微燃起的火。罗伯特倚在门口看他，把烟捻熄，他慢慢走进来。  
“睡着了吗？”  
“孩子已经睡了，”马尔科吸吸鼻子，“抽多少了？下次少抽些。”  
“因为很想你，只好醒着。”罗伯特在背后环住腰，看着马尔科把一勺浓奶油掼进汤里，开小火搅着。罗伯特贴近他微蹙的眉，听他小声的抱怨：  
“好困，我不知道我在做什么，为什么半夜起来给你做饭？我大概……”  
下一秒罗伯特堵住他的嘴，手指放在里面搅一搅，是暖的，软的，触到舌头了，马尔科犹豫一下，舌头卷着手指吮，另一只手把扭旋回去，汤从锅里溢出来，全洒到灶台上去了。  
抽气声很轻，罗伯特感觉到他在颤，他抱住他抖，吻他也发抖，抱我一下，有人颤声说，罗伯特照办，从怀里抽身出来时衬衣解开，露出一半肩膀，是不肯好好穿衣服，说亲热的话的。  
……我一直记得这天晚上，我留你留到深夜，所有人都走了你还藏在沙发里，罗伯特，你过来，坐下，坐我旁边，然后你就低头跪在我脚上，分开腿，分开，我给你好不好？你说的话句句像恳求，可我听着想要杀死我，我也会应和你，什么时候养成的习惯我也不知道，然后你问我好不好？是什么样的感觉呢？我知道你要我救你，把你从一个深不见底的黑暗里，一个蜿蜒绵亘的迷宫里救出来，所以我什么也不懂，就让你躺在沙发上面。我记着，那时候我结婚了。  
有谁能把我从越来越高涨的情绪，越来越渴望的欲求的解脱出来。  
你说，你想要一个孩子，没有回，没有应。  
我知道有一个孩子也可以继续工作，我大概只是，还没有做好当父亲的准备吧。  
但我为什么还一直记着你的愿望呢？  
我弄得你很痛，你让我放开手，我没有答应，因为我不服气，总有一天能使你幸福。我想，只要我们一起去找，那种幸福，去抚慰一切难以满足的幸福 ，总会找到的。  
三，  
你告诉我，那一天你是要向我告别的。

我仔细的，仔细的数了又数，你没有进入我的梦里，已经有一百七十九天，无论是真实的你，还是幻想中的你，而我有许多故事，许多话要对你说，可我担心下次见面一定会忘记，所以我把它们记在床单上。或许你会看到的吧，我想。  
昨天下午我从医院里逃出来，家里人把我抓起来塞到车里，一路上我假装瞪着他们，却不恨他们，也没有生气，和身旁的人总是没法沟通好，这是一例，到了医院，医生是不肯给我开止痛片的，他们说，因为我疯了。  
他们讲，我每天都在和“看不见的人”说话，自言自语，疯疯癫癫，有时对着鱼缸，我也能笑出声来，还有从床上坐起来一直哭到早晨（我解释是因为头痛，可他们根本不信），最可怕的是我居然每天对着空气喊马尔科，让马尔科买两瓶汽水，请马尔科吃自助餐，面前摆两份餐具，如果不按照我说的做，就要和马尔科一起把场子砸了，但事实上我面前是一堆空气，盘子里的食物是我吃的，根本没人动过。还有，我不知从哪里找出来一个联邦雇佣兵军团荣誉奖章，我抱着这个破破烂烂的仿真玩具狂喜的对着空气大叫大嚷，喊着马尔科我们赢了我们是冠军——然后我被医生捆起来放进搅拌机里，老实说我很不配合，因为他们不是捆人，而是绑架一样的架势，我求他们给我的后颈放一块海绵枕着，他们照办了。  
医生说，我完全符合“一个精神病患者”的特征，可以住院。另一个医生完全反对，他指出我的脑电波没有任何问题，大脑组织也没有任何病变，我的种种反应很像一个缺乏关注的心理疾病患者搞出的名堂，只要回家每天给我举行圣诞晚会，感恩节聚餐，生日宴会，我的疾病就会康复。他们两个争执不下，房间里一片混乱。  
在我看来，没什么事情比这种情况更奇怪，因为我并没有像他们说的那样自言自语，我确实去过自助餐厅，但那是在梦里，我们确实去买过碳酸饮料，牌子种类我都记得，但那也是在梦里，在梦里一切都都能得偿所愿，马尔科，我试过好多次。  
如果在梦里，我可以按照自己的想法行进，里面的人也会按照我的想法运转，而现实完全不是，大家吵到太凶，可我一问起他们时又什么也不知道，我问起谁是马尔科，我对马尔科说了什么，他们都摇头不回答，有的甚至很怕我，不敢看我的眼睛，结果到了晚上，我就被转移到了单独病房，两个护士日夜盯着我，所以我就逃走了，从一扇窗户上跳下来，除了把眼角碰伤一小块外毫发无损。  
我完全忘记，那个球场的位置，我只能记起我应该去坐一列火车，在倒数第二班下车，然后，去到候车室买一张车票，转下一列，直到它到达最北边的车站，车上没有爬行的女人长耳朵的男子，没有窃窃私语也没有笑语欢声。马上要六月了，阳光灿烂明媚如同过去，行人来来回回慵懒如平日——这世界变化的多快！而我渐渐追不上这一切，到最后我来到这个地方，球场顶棚被炮弹炸了个大洞，地上也坑坑洼洼的都是弹坑，然而他们热情的告诉我，很快，很快明天就会有球赛了。  
我跟在队伍最后，这样的情景令人毛骨悚然又怅然若失，每靠近售票口一步，我就感觉眼睛里的颜色多了一点，世界又变得大了一点，但是，脚下的路又松了一点，让我担心它要裂开，终于排到我前面的人时，我充满勇气又紧张的伸出手，结果售票员无可奈何的说道：  
“不好意思先生，票已经卖完了。”

“没关系，最后你不是坐在这里了吗？”  
我和他坐在空无一人的看台上，比赛早已结束，他紧紧地靠在我身上。  
“我还可以继续留在这里吧？还可以吧？”  
“再搂紧一点……不过我不明白，为什么你会担心我要走。”不是永远会呆在你身边吗？  
他看着我认认真真地说：  
“你真的不想记起来吗？”  
“或者说，你真的不想离开我？”  
他不再看向我，而是抬眼朝绿茵场上看去，那里的草叶刚刚被水浇灌过，显得格外生机盎然，一片晶莹的翠绿。  
“罗伯特，你忘记我是在什么时候呢？”  
“我大概，从来没有真的记起你，谁会记得自己每一天都在做什么？从一开始我们就在遗忘。”  
“我忘记了？忘记了什么？”  
“忘记你爱我。”

罗伯特握住枪，离他非常近的人调皮的笑了笑，他的表情非常可爱，温和，罗伯特恍惚间不知道自己从那张渐渐苍老的脸上，看到罗伊斯年轻时的容貌，他爱过恨过的人最完美的面容，虽死犹生。  
“所以呢，我是你的障碍吗？莱万多夫斯基。”  
莱万、罗伯特，莱万多夫斯基的教名，是父亲颇为骄傲的昵称，不像普通的波兰名字那样，既拗口又难记，但罗伊斯永远不曾念过罗伯特，他让他永远记得自己和他不是同一个人，他恨他。  
“亲爱的，我真希望你的姓氏上后缀上我的。”  
“不要着急，已经有人答应你了。”  
“那么你呢？”  
“答应了又会怎样？”  
“我会恨你。”  
罗伯特蹲下身子，看着地板上有人用粉笔画下的轮廓，这是两个人叠加着倒下后的形状，粗略看像两个逃跑的人，一前一后。  
人的头总是非常醒目的，化成剪影反而不明显，只能看出头发的大体走向，四只脚反而很醒目，居然和躺在床上叠在一起的两个人的脚一模一样，为什么死去的时候反而这么安详了？  
“你到底有没有想过我？你可以离开我，永远永远不记得我？这样就能让你快乐了？还是说你能从我的痛苦上找到乐趣？”  
他说，如果是后者，我不恨你。  
“莱万，这是你想告诉我的吗？告诉我没有我你会高兴，你会过上你想要的生活，你他妈幸福得……幸福得要死，有没有我有什么区别？”  
他突然跪下来捂住头，  
“亲爱的，不重要了，已经都不重要了。”  
“我已经无法给你你想要的了，莱万，我的爱，已经不够我们两个人互相伤害对方，还可以填满这些伤口的程度了，我会道歉，承认我多么自私……但我无法，把你完完全全的留给其他人……我想带去其中一部分，至少是爱我的一部分，因为我爱你，有的时候，又不是那么想伤害你，只有那一部分，让我感觉我曾活过一次。”  
“所以我把我的梦送给你，这是我还没来得及对你说完的话，做完的事，或者是想对你说很多遍的话，我不知道……我不知道这些还对你有没有意义，我太想知道了，错过一点点，都不能让我安静下来……”  
“那么你知道了吗？你想知道的事情——”罗伯特发现看台上的人骤然变多了，下午的球赛马上就要开始了。  
“你知道，我一直爱你，到死也是——马尔科。”他逐渐平静下来，因为周围的颜色在变深，罗伊斯的颜色在变淡，一切都在终结。可罗伯特知道有些东西已经成为永恒，就像他挥动着的手在同罗伊斯告别。  
马尔科，我会想到，如果真的有来世，我希望我们是一个整体，是同一个人，没有风雨吹散爱恋，没有梦想使我们退却，我们是一个完整的世界，一起被这个宇宙忘却，一起为这个宇宙抛弃。  
“所以你可以不长大吗？就像我们第一次见面一样。”

**Author's Note:**

> 《Promise》真的很好听，另外第一首歌是《Rose》，如今也是时泪了。


End file.
